vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
True Dark Genie
|-|True Dark Genie= |-|Dark Genie Second form= Summary 400 years ago, Seda, King of the west, battled forces from the east in a great war. When he was about to lose the war, he was approached by a elderly man in a robe who offered him power which Seda accepted not knowing the price. His blood was mixed with that of a Witch's. After winning the war he returned home were an assassin disguised as his wife Sophia approached him. However before the assassin could kill him, the real Sophia shielded him with herself and was killed. Consumed by hatered and grief at the lose of his wife, Seda gave birth to the Black Demon, a powerful being made up pure negative energy that would later be known as the Dark Genie. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C, possibly High 6-A Name: Black Demon, Dark Genie Origin: Dark Cloud Gender: Genderless Age: 400 years old Classification: Negative Energy, Genie Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Large Size (Type 0), Mind Manipulation (Manipulated the False Dark Genie who used the power of the True Dark Genie to manipulate the minds of Divine Beast Dran and Master Utan), Immortality (Types 1 and 8. So long as Seda's hatred exists, he can return. The Dark Genie himself states that so long as human hatred exists he will return. This is backed up by the fact that even after Seda's hatred was erased, the Fairy King stated that the evil will return to the world but not for some time), Self-Resurrection (If destroyed, another Dark Genie will form from Seda's hatred), Non-Corporeal (Stated himself to have no true physical form. Seda stated the Dark Genie is nothing but pure negative energy), Portal Creation, Possession (Can take possession over the body and mind of others), Element Negation (Can nullify the damage of elemental attacks), Telekinesis, Soul Manipulation (Controlled the Kings Curse which is a spirit entity), Time Absorption (His power absorbs time), Time Travel (The Dark Genie can send his essence across different eras in time), Accelerated Development (Passive. While he was sealed away his power continued to increase), Transformation (Can transform and increase his power), Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Life Creation (The False Dark Genie using his powers created most of the monsters in the dungeons around the world and the moon), Spatial Manipulation, Weather Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Town level (Far superior to the False Dark Genie who raised Dark Heaven Castle), possibly Multi-Continent level (Stated to have burnt entire countries and his power was stated to have burnt the world away in the past and has only increase in power since then. Stated to have enough power to destroy the world in an instant.) Speed: Sub-Relativistc (Faster then the Sun Giant and fought Toan) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Should be physically superior to Master Utan who preformed this feat), Class G with telekinesis (Superior to the False Dark Genie) Striking Strength: At least Large Town Class, possibly Multi-Continent Class Durability: At least Large Town level, possibly Multi-Continent level (Took attacks from Toan) Stamina: At least Superhuman Range: Extended melee range, hundreds of meters with energy blasts Standard Equipment: Nothing Notable Intelligence: Above Average (Was able to keep up the ruse that the False Dark Genie was the real thing for most of the game) Weaknesses: Cannot physically attack someone in his Non-Corpreal state. While possessing Seda's body, the color of eye on his forehead and the back of both his hands indicate the element he's effected by Red (Fire), Blue (Ice), Green (Wind), Yellow (Thunder) and Pink (Holy). In his transformed state he has a weak spot in his mouth. The energy in the body the Dark Genie is possessing seems to vanish if inside the vessel when it's destroyed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Possession: While not able to physically attack in his Non-Corporeal state, the Dark Genie can still take possession over a beings body and mind by filling them with his essence. * Portal Attack: Using it's power to open protals, the Dark Genie attacks his opponent by opening a portal near himself and next to his target and strikes through it with his hand. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Possession Users Category:Mind Users Category:Immortals Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Wind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Negation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Creation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Air Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Dark Cloud Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses